The White Wolf
by The twilight fanfic Queen
Summary: What if the Cullen's never came back.What happens when Bella is get strange high fevers in New Moon. What if when Jacob was telling her they couldn't be friends she changed into a wolf right in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. I had another idea so put it on paper so I guess this is my third story hope you like if you want more**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter**

I was heading over to Jacob's house hoping that he would be there. I Kind of hoped that he had mono but something inside me says he doesn't. I once called Jacob about five times a day and he never answer's sometimes,but he never hands the phone over. I call so much that they don't bother to answer any more. Charlie says to stop calling because it just brings up there phone bill, but I just couldn't bring my self to care.

I stopped calling because I started having high temperature' thinks I caught the swan 's kind of funny you know cause I'm a swan and anyway I have been changing and it's weird. I grew a whole foot!I was still short and all but it was still weird..My hair won't stop growing .I just cut it a week ago and it's at my hips again.I also got more thing is so strange about me know a way back to what I'm doing.

I was almost at the reservation when I saw Quil come from the woods looking confused. I slammed on the breaks and the truck came to a screeching stop. I rolled the window down and yelled "Hey Quil ." He turned around but smiled when He say it was me. "Hey Bella what you doing here." He said while running to the truck. "Oh I was just going to Jake's house to see how he doing,you know cause he's sick."

He frowned and said "Bella I just saw him in the woods with Sam Uley and the gang." To say I was shocked was an understanding. I can't believe Jake would fake being sick just to so he wouldn't have to hang out with me. I guess I shouldn't be to surprised,many of my friends turned away from me every since...He left me.

"Oh, I'll walked to him about that but any way do you want a ride." Quil smiled and said "Well it beats walking any day." When he was strapped up I started my truck again I drove off.

We sat in comfortable silence that I never have any more. Charlie always goes when I'm some were near him he makes excuses and really hurts that even my own father doesn't want me around.

I dropped Quil off and said my good byes and drove away heading over to Jake's. I was ready to know why he faked being sick.I always had a crush on Jacob,and him doing that was just plan hurtful.I guess I understand why though,like really you would every want to hand out with me.

I was driving don he's street and I got nervous.I even thought of turning back around,but something told me that I had to see him.

I parked in him drive way and say that he was on his porch looking like e was in deep thought. When he heard my door slam shut his head snapped up to he wasn't looking me in the eyes. "Why are you here Bella," He said his voice cold as ice.

I got angry out of no were and started screaming at him."What do you mean what am I doing haven't answered my calls and I was getting worried." I finished my sentence coming out in a whisper.

I heard foot steps and saw that it was Sam Uley and his gang. I gave Jake the look that meant 'what the heck'. Jake looked over to same and he shock his head for some reason.

I wanted private with Jake so I made a head gesture to the forest and started walking to it. About ten seconds later I herd Jacob following me.I walked for about two minutes and stopped. No one could here are conversation so that's good. When I turned around Jacob started talking instantly. "Bella we can't be friends any more." he said with his head down. As sson as he said that It started ranning.

I felt my heart break and tears fell out of my eyes binding with the ran. "What," I said and you could hear the heart break in my words.

Jake up looked up and finally looked in my eye's. His expression changed from plan to wonder. I t reminded me of a blind guy finally seeing the light.

I got a flash back off when Edward left me,and I got so angry I was literally shaking.

I was angry at me self, I was angry at my fake friends,An I was diffidently angry at Edward.

Jake's face changed from wonder to shock and some fear. "No not her too." I didn't no what he meant but I couldn't think about cause now I was on the floor in pain. It felt my bones were snapping then forming back together,than it all stopped. I stood up hesitantly and I was taller,a whole lot taller.

"What in the world," said but it can out in a howl. I looked to Jake in shock and his expression was the same filled with sock and some fear. I looked down at my self and that I saw scared me mindless. Instead of my feet there was four big snow white paws. I ran over to a puddle that had formed from the ran and I saw a big wolf with beautiful purple eye.

All that was going in my head was,'What am I'

**Thank you for reading and I update when I get reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. I had another idea so put it on paper so I guess this is my third story hope you like if you want more**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to. I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 2**

"What am I" I tried to tell Jake but I keep howling, I wish i had my old voice. Jake held up his finger for me to what and went behind a tree. What he want me to stay here will he goes and play hid and seek behind a tree what the heck is wrong with him. Then out of no were a red, brown wolf jump from behind the tree that Jake was behind.

**'Bella it's me Jake, how did you change that's impossible. I not saying it's impossible to change because you're a girl and all...' **He rambled on

'Jake please stop your giving me a headache, look I don't know how this happen but you better start telling me how this started and why you didn't tell me sooner, I could have helped you .'

**'I'm sorry I about what I said before it was alpha's orders but, I will tell you everything Bella but first you need to phase back to your human form'**

'I guess it's ok but phasing back sounds good about now, how does this work exactly.'

**'Uh you have to calm down, try thing good things or something and before you do that go behind the bush' **he said and if you look hard enough he's blushing.

I ran behind the bushed and thought of the Cullen's and my thought made me more anger than I ever been and the clouds started moving together and thunder and rain came. I don't know what's wrong with me but I think I just changed the weather. To calm myself down I thought of Jake and it stoped raining and ou can just make out that the sun is shining. Cool.

I looked down from the sky and I was my old self again, but my clothes were a little muddy but not a big deal. I walk from behind the bush to see Jacob with cut of shorts and no shirt and I started drooling. How could I not have noticed how hot Jacob is I mean damn. I looked up to his face and saw that his mouth was hanging open. "What" I said confused. "How do you have clothes on when you change your supposed to rip out of them?" He in amazement. "I don't know, and were you trying to see me naked because if you were you could have just asked." I said and winked

His smirked even though his face was beat red. Man I hope he didn't missed the boat on this one cause he is to die for. 'Come on Bella let's get back to my house we have a lot of explaining to do." He said as he took my hand and walked me back to his house, but the only that was one my mine was why the heck did I date a blood sucker if I could have a sexy wolf.

When we made it back to the house the pack was were sitting on the porch drinking soda, but when they saw use they got back to business.

"Jacob I thought I told you to" Sam started but Jake interrupted. "Yeah Yeah I know but he got bigger problems. When we were in the woods Bella got made and phased I don't know how but she did. I saw her myself." He said with wonder and looked at me again like a blind man seeing the light.

I smiled and watched the boys jaw's drop, I have finally surprised the all might alpha and I know it's not going to be the last time. I'm always full of surprises

**Thanks for reading and review if you want more. ****J -The Queen of twilight fanfic**


End file.
